darkrunescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Zezima
I noticed a large edit by an IP, mainly having to do with Zezima's supposed clan. This needs a source, reference, anything to be allowed. The edit, for possible future use is: "*"To gain admission into Zezima's clan, you must be or do something amazing.Such as be in the first page of the hiscores, or have singlehandedly killed an entire clan" this info was quoted by a lev 115 who wants to remain anonymous because he knows he would be ganked with requests from people trying to get into the knights of Z. He also claimed that they don't function like a normal clan who just form to have fun or pk. He stated that their role is to make sure that no one is able to invade the wilderness and theoretically "conquer" it. And, YES the Knights of Z were created by Jagex, and NO it's member's do not gain any special payment for their services unless you count the items gained from clan wars.When asked about how many members he said and I quote "that there only about 20 of us, 3 of us are lunar mages, the rest are all ancients, each one of us has a set of barrows armour and we also carry around a crystal or darkbow. Zezima's almost never on, most of us only get to see him once a week, but we do hold our meetings at his house." *Contrary to popular belief, Zezima isn't the founder of the Knight's of Z, he is the leader. But not the founder, that title goes to Jagex itself. Zezima was their first choice as its leader since the clan is supposed to be filled with the and most talented and powerful players and being led by Zezima(known as the god of this group of elites) will not lead to any powershifts nor corruptions in the clan(also the reason why the clan's number of members is small). Zezima is said to rarely go out on the clan wars his fellow clan members take on. *According to his clan members, Zezima is more of a pacifist, and always send warnings to the leader of any clan who would attempt to invade the wilderness to cease and desists rather then to start a war. " Someone, please link to a page that has this information. 04:28, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Well waddaya know, more false facts that have no source! Please add a link to a webpage stating any of this to ever be put in the article. "Zezima can kill people outside the wilderness, but rarely does so and doesn't take their loot due to the deal with "Jagex" he made to get that power. In fact, he is only allowed to exercise that power when some annoying player tries to bug him into giving free stuff, or just annoys him out of boredom *When seen in the wilderness, it is advisable not to try to get his attention, for Zezima is really powerful and from his standing anyone whom he meets in the wilderness is a pker and must be killed. *Many player put Zezima's name into their own to make themselves look more intimidating yet, it doesn't work. *Zezima's silence is due to punishment by Jagex for discovering non illegal "short cuts" to gain massive amounts of experience for many skill levels in relatively little time. Since, Zezima is the only person who has discovered them, Jagex had permanently muted his account yet they allowed him to be able to talk to his friends, in addition to not being able to add more players to his friends list. *Zezima is said to be Runescape's only "trillionaire" it is said he has 20 gold for every dollar that Bill Gates has. Yet, due to real world, RS currency exchange, his extraordinary wealth is worthless. *Zezima was the first to have received a special combat skillcape, which is received when one had gained all level 99 skills. It is unknown how it looks like. *Before he played Runescape, Zezima was already a veteran gamer and it was because of his boredom with other games which drove him into Runescape, which he was rumored to be the first player of. There, he defeated every challenge and was about to move on to another game, if it were not for the installment of Runescape 2. *Zezima was said to have only died 5 times ever since he played Runescape. Once to a black knight(when the game came out, they where the most powerful monsters in it), once in the fight cave(to the healing lizard), once in Desert Treasure(to the ice warrior), once in the wilderness (to an entire pking clan who were trying to hunt the chaos elemental, yet when they say Zezima they immediately changed targets due to the novelty of destroying him), and once to the Kalphite Queen(he believed that when a person reached lev 126, they can take on any monster and defeat it singlehandedly). *Zezima has completed every quest and has two of every single item in the game(including christmas crackers, and blue party hats). It is said that he likes to go to lumbridge in a non member's world, go to a level 3 fresh out of Tutorial Island, gives him full rune, rune longsword, rune kiteshield, rune battleaxe, rune shortsword. When asked, he claimed that he had way too much stuff in his bank. *Zezima has his own private world in Runescape, he rarely plays in it though, since no one but him can go on it." Please link a site. 02:43, 13 July 2007 (UTC) I added a youtube link on the page which has an in-game interview with Zezima. I tried to embed the video on the page but wasn't able to do so. So, anyone can fix the link if they want to. 30px Sir Lenehan 30px 02:31, 1 October 2007 (UTC) I saw him today in Draynor bank. He was fletching and everyone was spamming him... Cashman286 talk 19:49, 6 October 2007 (UTC) What is the point of this page? This website is supposed to be about scams nt about some guy who reached 99 in all skills , 01:29, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Concerning Zezima On Zezima's article here on DRSW, in the Controversy section, his name is sometimes replaced by 'they', 'them' and 'their'. What the hell is up with that? He's one person, not a group. Bah! This page is nothing more than a bunch of Chuck Norris-like facts. Necrohol 02:38, 25 December 2008 (UTC) : zezima theres some thingk i want u to know ive bin playin for like 5 yrs im lvl like 69 if your like still playin i really like to know thatdid u meet jagex yes/no ansaw What are you on? Mod Azorrez 10:12, March 30, 2010 (UTC) this is a load of crap This Person on top of me is not Zezima Zezima is gay .l. I think this is a big lie i think that that is bull because 1# on runescape charts zezima doesnt even have 99 of EVERY stat! (Except for summoning)...and to gain accsess to his cc all you need to do is type in "zezima" and you can talk freely..... hes not #1, hasnt been for a while. and hes only behind because of summoning actually, while he is behind becasue of summon ing, he isnt even near the best in exp. i check it once and he really be onld in the 70s or 60 if he got summoning to 99. and he does go on still, but he leaves his private chat on friends only, or off becasue he dosnt want every knowing hes on. i saw him one time when he turned private too all, less then 3 minutes later the world was full and at least 1500 people were following him. then he turned it back to friends and ran into wildy. he said he was gonna lead them to chaos elly. didnt get to see that sadly, i had to get off. anyway, he isnt muted as someone said and does go on still. oh, and i changed was to is for him being a player mod Eh, I once saw him online on what seems to be his own world called "The Freezer". I also actually SAW him in the Karamja agility course, being followed about by fanboys who, amusingly, kept falling into the lava. I didn't bother talking to him, since I was challenging myself-at level 98 on agility, trying to get to 99 from Karamja agility. Anyway, he may well have his own world. 08:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : If by "The Freezer" you mean something like "Fridge 1", then that's just the Bachelor Fridge game on FunOrb, not a private world. --MarkGyver 04:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) all of this is a lie zezima doesnt have his own world he has all 99s except summoning and dungeneering he never cheated 99s he can talk and add people he was once digitally married to the rs play elianestp which several player and jagex mods attended all using the prayer ``redemption'' and the person that claims to be him is an idiot who wants to be cool. Zezima has another file! ZEZIMA HAS ANOTHER FILE HIS NAME IS CALLED TRICKS!! LOOK AND COMPARE THE HISCORES THEY DO THE SAME ACTIVITES ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ZEZIMA = TRICKS noooooooooooooooooooooooooob zezima bs